


My Dearest Virgil

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Roman is in love, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: 13. In a letter (Ways to say I love you)OrA letter from Roman to Virgil about their love.





	My Dearest Virgil

My Dearest Virgil,

I write this letter to you to tell you how much I love you as it is our 5 year anniversary.

Being with you has brought me the most joy I have had the honor of feeling in my life. Every morning that I get the pleasure of waking up next to you I thank the heavens for allowing me to have someone so perfect. And every time I fall asleep next to you I hold you close as you bring me the most comfort when I go to sleep.

It pains me to think off when we first met each other; we were always the at each other's throats and I acted so not prince like. I’m so glad I stopped doing that and that we were able to truly get to know each other, so I could see how amazing and beautiful you are.

Despite how much you act like you don’t care you're secretly one of the most caring people I know. You're so protective of everyone you care about and you are truly an angel, my angel. You are so humble and will hardly ever mention your pain as your scared of others feeling the worry you feel, which isn’t healthy but I’m glad I got the honor to be one of the people who got to help you open up and handle things better.

You make me a better person. I use to act so selfish and arrogant, constantly gushing about my own worth, but you help me think about others and take into account how my actions could affect them and how there is value into taking account the needs and wants of everyone so we can all do well. But as I said earlier it was an act, a heinous act, I was truly learning to love myself so I over compensated and acted like a huge jerk because of it.

But now I don’t think so little of myself and you helped me get on the road to being able to truly love myself and I am forever grateful for that.

I could go on and on and gush about how much I adore you, how beautiful your features are; like your smile that could light up my world on the darkest of days, or the freckles that cover your face are adorable, or how your brown eyes hold so much beauty and are windows to see the most beautiful soul in the world, and how I somehow ended up being lucky enough to be able to say that I’m your prince but that could go on for more than 10 pages and I don’t think you would want to read that so I hope that this will suffice.

So please remember my darling dearest that I love you to the moon and back and these past five years with you have been the best years of my life and there has yet to be a day I have regretted us getting together and falling in love.

Your Prince Charming,

Roman <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find my Tumblr at lamp-calm-sanders


End file.
